


The Queen of Los Angeles

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Howie spends time with his two favorite girls





	The Queen of Los Angeles

“Ssh, I’m just braiding your hair”Maddie said to Allison 

“Mommy I want to see the new movie that just came out”Allison whined over to her mother 

“Someone’s hassling you”Howie said amusedly between sips of coffee 

“Sweetie I’ll talk with daddy about that okay”Maddie reassured her daughter 

“Okay mommy”Allison said letting her mom braid her hair 

“Bobby may be stopping by later just wanted to run that by you my lady”Howie informed his wife 

“He could always bring Athena with him the more the merrier”Maddie grinned 

Howie kisses her on her lips gently before pulling away “Smart woman”

“Exactly why you love me babe”Maddie smiled giving him a mischievous flirty wink

“I admire you”Howie told his wife

“Morning daddy”Allison mentioned looking over at her father 

“Morning Princess Allison the queen of Los Angeles”Howie scooped her up in his arms carrying her and spinning her around playfully 

Allison giggles as she is held safely in her strong daddy’s grasp “Daddy that tickles”

Maddie watched her husband with a look of pure love written across her face 

“Babe she has to go to school”Maddie reminded him 

“I love you from infinity and beyond”Howie kisses her on her forehead and cheeks before putting her down on the ground 

“I love you too daddy”Allison hugged him 

Howie held onto her wrapping his arms around her as he returned the hug

“I love our little family”Maddie exclaimed

Dylan sat down on the couch watching tv but he got up to go over and hug his little sister

“Be safe Allie”Dylan said kissing his sister on her head


End file.
